Lovely SasuNaru
by Raine Saori
Summary: Sasuke muak dengan perbincangan Naruto tentang Sakura, /Teme, menurutmu apa Sakura-chan bisa menyukaiku?/. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, /Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau 'kan jadi kekasih 'ku?/. /Kalau sampai Naruto kenapa-napa, ayam itu akan ku-kuliti habis-habisan/.Special for SasuNaru day. 10 Juli. /SASUNARU/ slight /ITAKYUU/ /YAOI/RnR?


**Summary : Sasuke muak dengan perbincangan Naruto tentang Sakura, /Teme, menurutmu apa Sakura-chan bisa menyukaiku?/. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, /Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau 'kan jadi kekasih 'ku?/. /Kalau sampai Naruto kenapa-napa, ayam itu akan ku-kuliti habis-habisan/. /Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Uchiha/. Special for SasuNaru day. 10 Juli. /SASUNARU/ slight /ITAKYUU/ /YAOI/RnR?**

.

.

Suara hentakan bola basket pada lantai serta decitan sepatu menggema dilapangan luas milik sekolah elit di Konoha. Seorang pemuda raven berkali-kali mencoba melempar basketnya ke ring basket yang menjulang dihadapannya.

Masuk.

Berapa kalipun ia melempar, bola basket itu tetap berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Tak heran ia dan timnya bisa lolos ketingkat inter-nasional saat mewakili sekolah mereka. Bulir-bulir keringat mencucur deras di pelipis serta tubuhnya, membuat seragam sekolahnya sedikit basah. Sesekali pula ia melirik pemuda pirang yang 'telah' merebut perhatiannya sedang duduk manis di bangku penonton sambil membaca komik dipangkuannya. Menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, ia pun berjalan santai ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Teme? Ini handuk dan minumanmu," ujar Naruto –pemuda pirang tadi, sembari memberikan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Hn" gumannya pelan sambil menerima handuk dan minumannya. Mendudukan diri disamping Naruto dan mengelap keringatnya. Setelah meneguk minumannya, iapun berujar, "Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya datar sambil menatap pemuda bermanik biru yang sangat ia sukai.

"Tergantung padamu. Aku sedari tadi menunggumu untuk pulang," ujar Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas dari ekor matanya kemudian menatap kembali komiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore" ajak Sasuke sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Membiarkan bola-bola basket yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Tak ada niat untuk ia membereskan bola-bola itu.

"Salahkan kau yang latihan jam segini. Kalau sampai sekolah ini sudah dikunci, aku pastikan Kyuu-nii akan menggorengmu," ancam Naruto meng-kambing hitamkan kakak tercintanya. Apalagi sekolah sudah selesai sedari tadi, dan dengan seenak perut Sasuke malah menariknya kesini hanya untuk menemaninya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," balas Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, mengingat kakaknya –Itachi yang telah menaklukan rubah buas berekor sembilan dari daratan Asia. Aneh memang, mengingat kakak Naruto yang terkenal dengan sifat Psikopat dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang diam-diam Tsundere itu. Dan entah sinting atau apa, Itachi malah tertarik padanya.

"Sok tau," ujar Naruto acuh. "Ayo cepat, Teme. Nanti kita terkunci disekolah" ujar Naruto menarik Sasuke. Serem juga kalo mereka sampai terkunci disekolah luas ini, gelap lagi. Salahkan kakeknya –Jiraya, yang membuat sekolah ini seperti tempat pemakaman alias kuburan.

Setelah berlari ria sedari tadi, akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka. Syukurlah gerbangnya belum tertutup dan tiga orang satpam yang sedang berjaga disana. Berhasil keluar dari sekolah laknat itu, Naruto akhirnya bernafas lega dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Ng, Teme. Apa menjadi Uchiha itu enak?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya ia penasaran dengan sifat datar Sasuke, apa semua Uchiha itu selalu bersifat datar, dan jangan lupakan sifat dingin mereka. Membuat suasana menjadi buruk, dan mungkin saja bisa mencengkam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Umm, gak jadi Teme. Hehe," balas Naruto sambil nyengir.

* * *

 **Lovely SasuNaru**

 **Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Story by Raine Saori**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : OOC, BL, Yaoi, Typo, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, alur kecepatan, Oneshoot, dll.**

 **Genre : Romance, Life, dan "sangaaatt sedikit" humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

"Ne, Teme. Kenapa Sakura-chan harus menyukaimu. Padahal aku sangat menyukai Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sedikit frustasi dengan kehidupan cinta-nya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memandang langit yang mulai gelap dengan sedikit hiasan oranye, mengingatkan ia pada kakak tercintanya yang pasti akan menghabisinya jika ia tidak segera kembali kerumahnya.

"Hn" guman Sasuke malas. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika Naruto membicarakan Sakura terus. Apalagi saat melihat Naruto mencoba menembak Sakura satu minggu yang lalu. Membuat dirinya menjadi panas saja. Dan untungnya, Sakura menolak Naruto secara halus yang Sasuke yakin 100% ada alasan dibalik penolakan itu.

"Teme, menurutmu apa Sakura-chan bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto tidak menyerah. Cukup sudah, ia tidak tahan dengan ucapan Naruto tentang Sakura lagi.

Segera saja Sasuke hentikan langkahnya dan memutar pundak Naruto kasar agar menatapnya. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan kasar Sasuke, dan sepersekian detik ia baru menyadari bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Menyadari posisinya sedang tidak baik, ia berontak dalam ciuman sepihak Sasuke, ia takut saja jika Sasuke menjadikan ia sebagai pelampiasan. Dan lebih buruknya lagi itu adalah _first kiss_ -nya. 'Apa-apaan Teme ini?!' batin Naruto sambil terus mendorong pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia tidak bergeming dengan dorongan Naruto dan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya pada Naruto.

"Nnnhh..." desah Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasuke pelan, ia sudah kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman Sasuke. Tau akan kondisi Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dengan wajah memerahnya. "A-appha.. yhang hah hah kauh lakukan Sasukeh!?" teriak Naruto dengan nafas terengah.

.

* * *

.

"Kemana ayam itu, keriput?!" tanya pemuda bersurai red-oranye tak sabaran sambil mendudukan kasar dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Mengacak rambutnya yang awalnya berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan, sudah dua jam ia menunggu Naruto pulang dari sekolahnya. Pasalnya kekasih keriputnya bilang Sasuke akan mengantar Naruto pulang setelah menemaninya latihan basket, jadi ia dan Itachi –kekasihnya duluan pulang, dan mendadak Itachi malah ikut menunggu Sasuke di rumahnya. Kalau tau begini, lebih baik ia ikut menunggu Naruto disekolah, daripada bersama kekasih mesumnya. Salahkan orang tua-nya yang pergi keluar kota karena bisnis laknat mereka. Membiarkan keadaan rumah mereka rawan akibat kemesuman Uchiha satu ini.

"Kalau sampai Naruto kenapa-napa, ayam itu akan ku-kuliti habis-habisan," ancam Kyuubi sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat yang entah dapat dari mana, tangannya sedikit bergetar karena menggenggam terlalu erat. Kambuh sudah sifat _Brother Complex_ -nya yang lupa Author sebutkan tadi. Sebenarnya ia juga takut dengan kehadiran kekasih Uchiha-nya. Sehingga ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan didalam sepatunya, berjaga-jaga jika kekasihnya berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Tenang dulu, Kyuu-chan. Naruto hanya menemani Sasuke latihan basket 'kok. Pasti bentar lagi mereka pulang," ujar Itachi ringan. Perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil pisau lipat yang digenggam Kyuubi tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Walau itu hanya pisau lipat, ia tau seberapa kuat nan tajam pisau itu. Apalagi jika sifat Psikopat kekasihnya yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Lagipula tidak baik bagi seorang _uke_ memegang benda tajam dengan tujuan yang tidak baik –setidaknya begitulah menurut Itachi.

Berhasil melepaskan pisau lipatnya, ia kemudian menyembunyikannya dikantung baju seragamnya. Sedikit menyeringai melihat _uke_ -nya yang tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin Kyuubi sedang cemas dengan Naruto, atau mungkin Itachi melakukannya sangat lembut bahkan sampai Kyuubi tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

 **SasuNaru place**

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tidak bergeming setelah pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak itu. Diarahkan tangan pucatnya untuk menyentuh pipi bergaris Naruto, dapat ia lihat pula rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajah tan Naruto,

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau 'kan jadi kekasih 'ku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan jawaban Naruto. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto yang tidak kunjung memudar sama sekali. Diiringi degupan kencang dalam dirinya, Ia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

"A-aku..." kegugupan dalam diri Naruto membuatnya terbata-bata. Matanya berkeliaran menatap sana sini, asalkan tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Kau? Kau apa, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang berkeliaran. Meraih dagu pemuda dihadapannya. Menatap manik biru yang disukainya.

"Aku.." Naruto masih gugup dengan perasaannya, nafasnya terengah-engah menatap mata oniks Sasuke.

"Kau?"

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku Teme," ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mampu menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mempercepat ucapanmu Dobe, kau tak ingin Kyuubi menghabisi kita 'kan?" ujar Sasuke tenang, walau ia tau Kyuubi tidak mungkin menghabisi mereka. Ingat, ada Itachi.

"Aku,.. t-terserah kau saja.." jawab Naruto malu-malu. Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke _refleks_ memeluknya.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu 'Iya'" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Dapat ia rasakan anggukan lemah di dadanya, membuatnya mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Segera saja ia menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mengantarnya kembali kerumah. "Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Uchiha,"

.

.

* * *

"Kalian sudah pulang? Lama sekali.." ucap Itachi pelan sambil terus mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Menatap kedua orang yang sedang berdiri mematung di pintu masuk. Sesekali ia melirik kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dalam dekapannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Kyuu-nii?" ucap Naruto pada Itachi sambil terus memandang Kyuubi. Aneh sekali Kyuubi mau dekat-dekat dengan Itachi, biasakan selalu marah-marah.

"Oh,, mungkin dia kelelahan karena menunggu kalian sedari tadi," ujar Itachi sambil menggendong perlahan Kyuubi yang terlelap. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar, setelah itu kita pulang, Sasuke" kata Itachi menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style menuju kamar Kyuubi yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih mematung.

"Untung Kyuu-nii tertidur. Jadi dia tidak akan memarahi kita," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. Melirik sekilas Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pelan. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke sekolah," ujar Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.

"Hu'um" angguk Naruto dengan rona merah yang menghampiri wajahnya. Mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Naruto hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Waah,, kalian sudah jadian ya?" ujar Itachi menyeringai. Dan seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah dan Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Maa,, Ayo kita pulang. Naru, jangan lupa kunci pintu," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah Itachi-nii" ujar Naruto mengangguk.

 **Fin~**

Wah, apaan ni?! Endingnya menggantung. Hai~ minna... Raine balik lagi dengan fic baru special buat SasuNaru day. Bukannya ngelanjut fic 'Benign or Wild', Raine malah mikirin yang lain.. hhaha. Ini sekalian jadi fic kedua Raine, SasuTeme bahagia terus dengan NaruDobe ya~~

Kyuubi : kok ada gue?

Raine : lo Cuma jadi kambing hitamnya aja 'kok

Itachi : Waah,, Kyuu-chan manis sekali

Kyuubi&Raine : *Ngelirik*

Sasuke : Akhirnya gue jadian juga dengan Dobe.

Naruto : berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme!

Sasuke : Dobe imut, manis, menggemaskan.

Raine : Sudah! pergi sana! Mengganggu!

.

.

 **Omake 01**

"Aaaa Teme, bagaimana ini?! Kalau Sakura-chan menolakku gimana?" rengek pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Ia dan sahabat raven-nya sudah berada didepan kelas wanita yang disukai Naruto. Rencananya Naruto akan menembak Sakura dalam artian ingin menjadi pacar Sakura –bukan menembak pakai pistol milik Kyuubi. (Kyuubi : Loh kok nama gue dipakai lagi?!)

"Hn" guman Sasuke dingin. Ia mulai muak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik dia pergi saja daripada menyaksikan orang yang disukainya malah menembak orang lain.

"Baiklah... tenang, tenang" ujar Naruto menenangkan dirinya iapun perlahan masuk ke kelas Sakura.

 _3 menit kemudian_

"Huuee,, Teme. Sakura-chan menolakku" Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya. Sasuke yang tak sanggup menahan kegembiraannya langsung _refleks_ memeluk Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit berseri daripada sebelumnya.

"Dia menjawab seperti apa, Dobe?" Sasuke berujar dengan datar, mencoba menutup kegembiraan serta kegugupannya.

"Dia bilang, hik, kalau dia tidak cocok untukku, hik. Ada orang yang lebih pantas, hik, yang akan mencintaiku sepenuhnya, hik," Naruto sedikit mengisak, mencoba menahan air matanya. Memangnya siapa yang cocok untuknya lagi, ia hanya menyukai Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," sahut Sasuke menenangkan Naruto, 'Aku yang mencintaimu sepenuhnya, Dobe' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melirik ke dalam kelas Sakura, dan yang didapatnya adalah dua orang fujoshi yang malah sedang merekam adegan mereka. Yang dapat Sasuke pastikan, salah satunya adalah Sakura. Apa Sakura menyadari perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ayo," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, menghentikan pikiran Sasuke tentang dua fujoshi tadi. Apa itu alasan Sakura menolak Naruto. 'Haah, biarkan saja', batin Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

.

.

 **Omake 02**

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan, kau berhasil mendapat gambar mereka 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo pada sahabat pink-nya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang terselip di tas sekolah yang terselempang dibahunya, membersihkan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tak lupa juga ia berikan pada sahabatnya.

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun akan se-agresif itu," sahut Sakura sambil melihat gambar adegan ciuman SasuNaru yang abadikan di kamera digitalnya. Menerima tisu pemberian sahabatnya dan membersihkan darahnya. Bisa-bisanya mereka mimisan dimoment yang langka ini.

"Jangan lupa kirim padaku juga, ya" ujar Hinata pada Sakura. Tidak sia-sia juga mereka mengikuti SasuNaru dari pulang tadi.

.

.

 **End**

Mmm, *garuk kepala*. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Raine yang ini. Mungkin fic ini bakal ada sequelnya untuk Ulang tahun SasuTeme, itupun jika ada inspirasi yang singgah di otak Author. Hehe. Dan Raine juga yakin tu judul gak cocok banget sama isi ceritanya, Raine ga tau mau beri judul apa. Hehe #bukk

Gomen kalo fic Raine jelek, soalnya Raine mau siap-siap melakukan MOS "laknat" itu. huh, menyebalkan (LHO, kok jadi curhat?). Gomen lagi kalo Raine tiba-tiba curhat, hehe *garuk pipi*.

Oke sekian dulu..

RnR please


End file.
